Bratz Magic School Wiki
Welcome to the Bratz Magic School Wiki This is the wiki on YouTube's Show Bratz Magic School. This wiki is to help you understand more about the characters and the story in Bratz Magic School YouTube show. Bratz Magic School was done by YouTuber BarbieGirl1331 with herself Kaylynne Boyed and one of her best friends Samantha Van Belle together they hope you like what they have done to entertain you. About Bratz Magic School It's the first day at a magicial boarding school one of the best magic boarding schools in Skyrim. A group of students who live in Liberty City (near New York) America got accepted in to The College of Winterhold in Skyrim where they got accepted and will be attending this magic boarding school. The group of students have to travel to a different realm to go into the realm leaving their home realm behind and will be attending Marsh's successful and challenging College of Winterhold for as many years as you like with challengement and difficultion. Anyone can join their is no age limit thank goddness! The group of students will have to try and learn about their powers at this challenging school The College of Winterhold is owned by a great powerful mage named Marsh Lovidicus. If you get accepted into this challenging school it means your a person who wants to learn magic, get better at magic, a mage or a magicial human being. If didn't get accepted into this school don't worry, it not the end of the world all that happens is you won't learn magic, you won't get better at magic or be a mage or your not a magicial human being to get accepted you need to be a Ashley 2.jpg|Ashley Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Ashley|linktext=Ashley Ashley.jpg|Ashley Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Ashley|linktext=Ashley Kelly 5.jpg|Kelly Stone|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Kelly|linktext=Kelly Kelly 4.jpg|Kelly Stone|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Kelly|linktext=Kelly Kelly.jpg|Kelly Stone|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Kelly|linktext=Kelly Kelly Stone.jpg|Kelly Stone|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Kelly|linktext=Kelly Kelly 3.jpg|Kelly Stone|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Kelly|linktext=Kelly Lola.jpg|Lola Brown|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lola|linktext=Lola Lola 6.jpg|Lola Brown|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lola|linktext=Lola Lola 4.jpg|Lola Brown|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lola|linktext=Lola Lola 3.jpg|Lola Brown|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lola|linktext=Lola Lita Septim.jpg|Lita Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lita|linktext=Lita Lita.jpg|Lita Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lita|linktext=Lita Bella.jpg|Bella Stone|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Bella|linktext=Bella Sophia.jpg|Sophia Delgado|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Sophia|linktext=Sophia Skye 1.jpg|Skye Snows|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Skye|linktext=Skye Skye.jpg|Skye Snows|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Skye|linktext=Skye Ciara.jpg|Ciara Barbossa|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Ciara|linktext=Ciara Ciara 3.jpg|Ciara Barbossa|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Ciara|linktext=Ciara Ciara 2.jpg|Ciara Barbossa|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Ciara|linktext=Ciara Yasmin 3.jpg|Yasmin Anderson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Yasmin|linktext=Yasmin Daphne.jpg|Daphne Tomasino|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Daphne|linktext=Daphne Daphne 3.jpg|Daphne Tomasino|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Daphne|linktext=Daphne Daphne 2.jpg|Daphne Tomasino|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Daphne|linktext=Daphne Rina 2.jpg|Rina Kruger|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Rina|linktext=Rina Rina Kruger.jpg|Rina Kruger|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Rina|linktext=Rina Rina.jpg|Rina Kruger|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Rina|linktext=Rina Meygan Wagner.jpg|Meygan Wagner|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Meygan|linktext=Meygan Meygan.jpg|Meygan Wagner|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Meygan|linktext=Meygan 1.jpg|Dana James|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dana|linktext=Dana Dana.jpg|Dana James|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dana|linktext=Dana Dana 3.jpg|Dana James|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dana|linktext=Dana Yasmin Anderson.jpg|Yasmin Anderson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Yasmin|linktext=Yasmin Yasmin.jpg|Yasmin Anderson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Yasmin|linktext=Yasmin Sasha Johnson.jpg|Sasha Johnson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Sasha|linktext=Sasha Jade 2.jpg|Jade Henderson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Jade|linktext=Jade Jade.jpg|Jade Henderson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Jade|linktext=Jade Jade Henderson.jpg|Jade Henderson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Jade|linktext=Jade Cloe 2.jpg|Cloe Mendoza|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Cloe|linktext=Cloe Cloe.jpg|Cloe Mendoza|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Cloe|linktext=Cloe Cloe Mendoza.jpg|Cloe Mendoza|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Cloe|linktext=Cloe 500422937 72bac4f0dc.jpg|It's A Bratz World Rose.jpg|Rose Tyler|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Rose|linktext=Rose Adri.jpg|Adri Paddock|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Adri|linktext=Adri Adridoll.png|Adri Paddock|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Adri|linktext=Adri Ashley Septim 1.jpg|Ashley Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Ashley|linktext=Ashley Tyla Scarletta.jpg|Tyla Scarletta|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Tyla|linktext=Tyla Casey.jpg|Casey Henderson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Casey|linktext=Casey Nikki Darrens.jpg|Nikki Darrens|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Nikki|linktext=Nikki Liana Lloyd.jpg|Liana Lloyd|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Liana|linktext=Liana Alexa Septim.jpg|Alexa Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Alexa|linktext=Alexa Princess Lita Septim.jpg|Lita Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lita|linktext=Lita Casey Henderson.jpg|Casey Henderson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Casey|linktext=Casey Tyladoll.png|Tyla Scarletta|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Tyla|linktext=Tyla Joelledoll.png|Joelle Meadows|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Joelle|linktext=Joelle Joelle.jpg|Joelle Meadows|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Joelle|linktext=Joelle Ashley Septim 2.jpg|Ashley Septim|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Ashley|linktext=Ashley Dresden 6.jpg|Dresden McCullen|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dresden|linktext=Dresden Dresden 5.jpg|Dresden McCullen|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dresden|linktext=Dresden Dresden 4.jpg|Dresden McCullen|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dresden|linktext=Dresden Dresden 3.jpg|Dresden McCullen|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dresden|linktext=Dresden Dresden.jpg|Dresden McCullen|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dresden|linktext=Dresden Dresden 2.jpg|Dresden McCullen|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dresden|linktext=Dresden Dresden 8.jpg|Dresden McCullen|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dresden|linktext=Dresden 257px-Dresden.jpg|Dresden McCullen|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dresden|linktext=Dresden Dresden 7.jpg|Dresden McCullen|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dresden|linktext=Dresden Sabina.jpg|Sabina Benson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Sabina|linktext=Sabina Sabina 2.jpg|Sabina Benson|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Sabina|linktext=Sabina Dresden 9.jpg|Dresden McCullen|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dresden|linktext=Dresden Tyla 3.jpg|Tyla Scarletta|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Tyla|linktext=Tyla Jaylene 3.jpg|Jaylene Strawbridge|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Jaylene|linktext=Jaylene Jaylene.jpg|Jaylene Strawbridge|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Jaylene|linktext=Jaylene Jaylene 2.jpg|Jaylene Strawbridge|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Jaylene|linktext=Jaylene Myra 3.jpg|Myra Marshall|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Myra|linktext=Myra Myra 2.jpg|Myra Marshall|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Myra|linktext=Myra Myra.jpg|Myra Marshall|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Myra|linktext=Myra Dana 5.jpg|Dana James|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dana|linktext=Dana Dana 4.jpg|Dana James|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dana|linktext=Dana Dana 2.jpg|Dana James|link=http://bratzmagicschool.wikia.com/wiki/Dana|linktext=Dana person who wants to learn magic, get better at magic, a mage or a magicial human being. If your not accepted and you gave the college an appilcation your appilcation will be destroyed and not be accepted into the school and your appilcation won't come back positive as you'll be sad for not getting in this cool as magic school if you did get accepted your appilcation for The College of Winterhold will come back positive and will attending The College of Winterhold for how many years you want to attend this school away from home leaving all your family and friends behind but if you live near The College of Winterhold you can go home but if you don't live near The College of Winterhold then you will stay at The College of Winterhold for as long as you like but the only time when you can go home when your far away from the college is only when it's the holidays or something like that but their is a few difficult dramas and chaos on the way. Can these group of students has what it takes to attend The College of Winterhold? Category:Browse stub stub Category:Browse